A number of support structures for nursing mothers and their babies are known. Reference may be made, for example, to U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,828 (Simon), U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,833 (Zenoff), U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,999 (Clark), U.S. Pat. No. 7,010,821 (Leach) and US 2007/0056110 (Tuoriniemi). The entire disclosure of each of those US patents and patent publication is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.